


Ce qu'il prétend

by malurette



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hubris, lestat is a damn marty stu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Lestat verse dans la mégalomanie et ça use la patience de ce qui le connaissent déjà et encore plus de ceux qui n'ont aucune envie de le connaître, du coup.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ce qu'il prétend

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ce qu'il prétend  
>  **Auteur :** ylg">/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Vampire Chronicles (Chroniques des Vampires)  
>  **Personnages :** Armand, Louis, Lestat  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** j'emmerde Anne Rice, sa mégalomanie et son hypocrisie. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Question de manque de confiance en soi et de fierté mal placée selon Armand... »  
> d'après PreskUnAnge"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** The Queen of the Damned (La Reine des Damnés)  
> b>Nombre de mots : 100

Fierté mal placée selon Armand, orgueil pathologique selon Louis ; peu importe la raison profonde, Lestat parade comme si le monde entier lui appartenait et comme s’il était le sauveur de la race vampirique.  
D’accord, lui ont été révélés à lui seul des secrets touchant leur existence à tous. Ou c’est ce qu’il prétend.

Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas avant et n’ont aucune raison particulière de le croire, aucune sympathie pour lui après tous ses excès passés et présents ; cela relève soit de la démence pitoyable, soit du mensonge caractérisé. Et beaucoup ne se gênent pas pour le dire.


End file.
